Brittany S Pierce and the Foolproof Plan
by CosimaBlackfyre
Summary: AU Brittany is single. Santana is dating a cheerleader named Emma. Brittany would like to change that. She has a plan. Contains other minor ships but Brittana is the main focus. Gift fic for my Twitter Twin.


**Hi. So I wrote this for my twitter twin. You know who you are lol. This was originally supposed to be her birthday present but then I couldn't finish it on time. So it became her Christmas present. And I know how much you love Christmas. You've had a countdown on your tumblr for Cheesus knows how long.**

**So yes this fic is for you twin, thank you for always being there for me, to listening to me, and for loving me. **

**Summary: AU Brittany is single. Santana is dating a cheerleader named Emma. Brittany would like to change that. She has a plan. Contains other minor ships. Brittana is endgame. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did Glee would be on HBO and there'd be lesbian sexytimes all day everyday. Also I don't own the song I used at the end. Not giving it away, but I don't own it. **

**Warnings: In case you couldn't guess, this story is not entirely heterosexual. If this bothers you, peace out. Also there's cursing. And maybe some sweet lady kisses.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's almost 2am.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittany S. Pierce and <strong>_

_**the Foolproof Plan**_

* * *

><p>It was a brisk Sunday in November and Brittany S. Pierce was on a mission… a mission to win the heart of one Santana Lopez. She already had the brunette's soul; they'd been soulmates since forever. And they would always be soulmates. But winning someone's heart after you hurt them wasn't easy. And Brittany had hurt Santana… not that Santana hadn't hurt Brittany, but that was beside the point.<p>

Senior year hadn't been easy so far. Everyone was applying to college and freaking out about their futures and Sectionals. And despite how close Santana and Brittany were, they really hadn't spent too much time together outside of school. Brittany wanted to change that. She wanted to _be_ with Santana.

The blonde was sitting in her living room with her sister's laptop. A printed sheet of paper was lying down next to her, full of song lyrics. She had highlighted and written notes all over the front and back of the paper. She tapped her pen against her chin, humming thoughtfully.

People believed Brittany to be stupid, but that wasn't the case. She just saw the world differently than everyone else. And more than once, it had given her advantages over other people. Speaking of, that was one of her many specialties: people. She often understood people more than they understood themselves. And that was why her plan was flawless.

Brittany wasn't going to sing to Santana in Glee club because just about every couple did that and the blonde wanted to show Santana that she really cared and that she really wanted them to be together. She wanted to show Santana that she knew what she wanted and was willing to fight for it. And in order to do so… she had to use the computer.

It was true that Brittany didn't know how to turn a computer on. But that was because she never bothered to learn. She didn't like computers, they were too impersonal. It was only fun using a computer if someone else (mostly San) was there with her. So she refused to use such an offending machine by herself. It only made humans more sedentary anyway. But this was a special case. So she got her sister to turn it on.

Brittany was going to sing Santana a song… in front of not only the other Glee club members, but actual members of the student body. She didn't have to worry about San freaking out, because everyone knew she was Lebanese. Lebanese and dating that Emma girl. They were co-captains of the Cheerios, so no one dared mess with them. In fact, the school as a whole seemed to like them together. But that was about to change… in less than a week, in fact. Because Brittany would take her rightful place by Santana's side.

_I mean seriously, who names their daughter Emma?_ Brittany scowled to herself. _That's so 1950s._ Part of Brittany felt guilty for attempting to break Santana and Emma up while they were dating, but couldn't the blonde be selfish just this once? Brittany herself was single as a slice of pizza. Well, single after dating Artie for almost two months.

She realized that her heart would always belong to Santana, especially after she won a dance competition in October, performing a piece she choreographed herself to Katy Perry's "Thinking of You". Luckily San hadn't been there to see her win. Because Brittany was so emotional that she burst into tears after she finished. Dancing never made her cry, but Santana did. She put all of her pain and frustration and confusion and love into that dance and it had registered with not only the judges, but the audience, too. It was how she had gotten one of the judges, a dance teacher, to write a recommendation letter for her. But none of that mattered, even possibly getting into Julliard, unless she had Santana by her side. As her girlfriend.

"Cuz when I'm with him, I am thinking of you… thinking of you, what you would do," Brittany sang softly to herself as she looked over her plan one last time. "If you were the one who was spending the night… oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes."

Brittany had studied and looked for the perfect song. She had found an awesome song, but in order to make the moment perfect, she had to make some sacrifices. She already felt bad for fooling her friends, but she didn't want any of them to know what she was singing. Because none of them could keep a secret. The blonde sighed and closed the laptop's screen until she heard that reassuring click. She stood up from the couch, snatched her paper up, and walked up to her room. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you're quitting?" Santana crossed her arms over her Cheerios uniform. Her brown eyes were narrowed in anger.<p>

Brittany was standing in front of Santana in her regular clothes. The two of them were a few feet away from the other cheerleaders on the football field, but Emma was watching the two of them with eyes like a hawk.

"I mean I'm not going to be a cheerleader anymore. I'd rather be on the bleachers." Brittany said, resisting the urge to play with her fingers nervously.

"Brittany, we have a big game coming up on Friday and we need you!" Santana threw her hands in the air. God, she was beautiful when she was angry. "You can't just abandon us like this!" Some of the other cheerleaders started to look over at them.

"I'm sorry, but some things are more important than cheerleading." Brittany replied, refusing to meet Santana's eyes. "Also, it's hard to watch you and Emma together."

"And do you think it was _easy_ for me to watch you and Wheels in Glee club?" The brunette shot back. "Did _I_ quit?"

"Hey!" Emma snapped at the other cheerleaders, finally fed up with them doing the same thing as her, eavesdropping. "Who said you could stop? Let's _GO_ ladies!" The girls jumped and immediately resumed their stretching.

"I'm not quitting the Cheerios because you'd rather exchange sweet lady kisses with Emma than with me. I'm quitting the Cheerios because I want to." The blonde said firmly. She wished she hadn't mentioned Emma in the first place, but her mouth was faster than her brain sometimes.

"Brittany… what's going on?" Santana seemed to deflate a bit. The angry spark in her eyes was gone. "There's something you're not telling me."

"You'll find out on Friday." Brittany twirled around to leave. "I'll see you at the game, San." She smiled half-heartedly and began to walk back towards the school.

"Britt… Britt, wait!" Santana called out. When the blonde turned her head slightly, the brunette spoke in a low tone. "We're… we're okay, right?"

"Of course," Brittany grinned at the Cheerios captain, "as long as you keep Coach Sylvester from decapitating me."

"No problem." Santana smirked. "You're lucky she's hunting with Sarah Palin this week."

"I know. I planned it that way." Brittany uttered before she could stop herself. _Crap!_ "Bye San!" She shouted over her shoulder and ran away before she gave anything else away.

Santana raised an eyebrow as she watched the blonde dash towards the school… without her backpack. Said backpack was still lying on the cool grass. The brunette picked it up with a wistful smile on her face. She put the backpack next to her own and turned to face the rest of the Cheerios. Who were now all watching her expectantly, even Emma.

"If anyone _else_ would like to quit, let me just remind you of one thing before you open your pathetic mouths. I watched the Casey Anthony trial over the summer. I know how to get away with murder." Santana smiled sweetly. "Anyone have anything to say?" No one said a word. "Good! Now get up! We're running laps!"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You're trying to win Santana back?" Artie gave Brittany a weird, almost hurt look. "And you want my help?"<p>

"Artie, you're one of my best friends." Brittany pleaded. They had Photography together on Tuesdays and the blonde had taken the opportunity to reveal her plan to the boy as they went to class. Mainly, his part in it… if he would agree, which Brittany hoped he would. "And I know you're over me because Mercedes saw you sneak into the janitor's closet with some sophomore."

Artie's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. "Ok yes both those things are true, but that's not the point. And because you're my best friend, I want the best for you. I'm not sure that Santana _is_ what's best for you. Isn't there… some other girl you can date?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Why would I want to date another girl when I can date Santana? She's the only one that I want."

"I mean, Brittany, the relationship you have with Santana isn't exactly healthy." Artie sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stopped his wheelchair and looked up into Brittany's deep, blue eyes. "You were hooking up with her while you were dating me. And she manipulated you into thinking it was okay."

"She only manipulated me because she was too afraid to admit that the feelings she had for me were real." Brittany responded without hesitating. "I knew what she was doing. She wasn't lying to me to hurt me; she was trying to protect herself because at the time, she didn't accept the fact that she was Lebanese. And I let her do it because, because I wanted to be close to her no matter what. So even though she manipulated me, I did the same to her. And yea that's not right. But that's a conversation I would prefer to have with Santana. Once we're dating… which we hopefully will be if you help me."

"I always wanted to throw Emma off that high pedestal of hers. Public humiliation? I'm down." Artie shrugged and the two of them continued going to class. Emma was an even bigger bitch than Santana at times and she couldn't even sing. "You know, you surprise me sometimes, Brittany."

"I know. I'm a surprising person." The blonde replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brittany knew her plan was foolproof, because once she succeeded her plan would prove that she wasn't a fool. But the third part of her plan was certainly the hardest and had her questioning her sanity at the moment. The reason being was currently staring at her, open-mouthed and fuming.<p>

"You want _me_ to sing backup?" Rachel all but screamed at her. She and Kurt had been practicing in the choir room during lunchtime when Brittany had showed up and dropped a bomb on the miniature diva. "I can assure you that **_my_** voice will certainly be enough to convince Santana of your-"

"Why have you been wearing T-shirts and sneakers all week?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Brittany. "That's not like you." The wheels in Kurt's brain began turning.

Brittany looked down at her clothing as if she hadn't realized it before. "I forgot to wash my clothes." She shrugged and then turned back to Rachel. "If you do this for me, I will take you shopping next week. And I'll pick out clothes for you that don't make you look like you're trying to pick up Bilbo Baggins."

"I still don't see why I-" The miniature diva began with a scowl.

"Oh my Barbra!" Kurt gasped loudly. "Rachel, you have to do it. Do it or I'll tell everyone in Glee club what I caught you doing yesterday."

Rachel's face turned red. "W-well then… since the two of you have turned against me, I have no choice but to forfeit." She stalked over to the piano and started shuffling papers around nervously. "If I do this, I will expect you to take me shopping next Monday, right after Glee."

"Done!" Brittany bounced happily on her toes. Rachel started to warm up on the other side of the room, purposely ignoring them.

Kurt walked over and gave the leggy blonde a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I hope it works, Britt. And I'm impressed. If you need any extra help memorizing the lyrics, don't hesitate to ask. I'll practice with you."

"Thanks!" She replied. Then she frowned. "But I never said what song I was singing. How'd you know?" She figured that word would reach Santana in about three hours.

"There's only **_one_** reason a girl wears t-shirts and sneakers and quits cheerleading. Honestly, I'm surprised Santana hasn't figured it out yet." Kurt smirked.

"Well… as long as you don't tell anyone. It has to be a complete surprise." Brittany agreed. "I need you to keep the football boys inside the locker room the whole time. I don't want any interruptions while I'm singing to her." She had already convinced a few of the Cheerios to dance for her.

"Brittany, I thought I'd never say this to you..." Kurt paused dramatically. "But I'm _so_ glad you asked! Now let's go!" And with that, he linked his arm through Brittany's and they strolled off together.

Five minutes later, Rachel turned around. "Kurt, could you hand me my-" She pouted to herself. "Bilbo Baggins? How does she even know who that is?"

* * *

><p>It was Friday night. As in Friday, the day when Brittany would implement her Foolproof Plan and hopefully win the heart of Santana Lopez. Yes... <em>that<em> Friday night. Brittany nervously fixed her hair for the millionth time. She was in the bathroom checking her appearance, making sure everything looked perfect, making sure she looked perfect. Her makeup was flawless, her jeans were tight, and her ass looked great. She was wearing Santana's favorite bra just in case her plan worked and they partook in some sweet lady kisses later.

The blonde took a shaky breath and stared into her own blue eyes in the mirror. "It's D-day. I can do this. If Po could defeat Tai Lung, I can _so_ do this." She could hear the crowd from the football stadium. Everyone was yelling and screaming because the second quarter has just ended and someone had scored a touchdown. It was probably Puck.

Her plan was completely foolproof. She had even fooled Kurt. Everyone in Glee club thought she was singing that Taylor Swift song but she wasn't. She let them believe it because if one of them happened to say it in the locker room or the bathroom, it would probably get back to Santana somehow. And they both knew she wouldn't sing Taylor Swift because Santana didn't like country music. So San wouldn't suspect a thing.

Someone opened the bathroom door and poked their head in. "Brittany? It's almost time." Rachel hissed impatiently.

"Okay, I'm coming!" She replied and ran towards the door.

The two girls made their way back to the football stadium where all the Cheerios were about to start their routine. Well… some of them were pretending. The ones that wanted to help Brittany.

"Here Brittany!" A loud voice shouted from behind the blonde. Brittany turned around and saw Sugar running right at her. "You forgot this in the bathroom!" The brunette was holding a microphone.

"Thank you!" Brittany took the mike and smiled brightly. "But wait… how did you know I left it? I was alone…"

"Umm… lucky guess." Sugar grinned sheepishly, then laughed obnoxiously. "Now go on, get your girl." And with that, Sugar ran off to the stands where Mercedes and Sam were waiting. Mercedes gave her a thumbs' up sign.

Brittany shrugged and looked at Rachel. "Where's Tina and Quinn?"

"Here, here!" Tina hollered from a few feet away. She was running towards Brittany and Rachel. Quinn was jogging behind the dark-haired girl.

Brittany felt eyes on the back of her head and knew Santana was staring at her. Probably wondering why all of Glee club was either on the football field or on the bleachers. Probably wondering why Brittany was holding a microphone.

"What took you so long?" Rachel yelled at Quinn.

"It's not our fault!" Quinn ran a hand through her short hair.

"It took a lot of convincing to get Sugar to agree to stay on the bleachers. She wanted to change the song you're singing, too. She doesn't want you to sing Taylor Swift." Tina added in one breath.

"I'm not singing Taylor Swift." Brittany admitted. Sugar really was a smart girl.

"Umm... what?" Rachel turned to Brittany in shock, using her own microphone to gesture wildly. "If _I_ am singing, I need to know **_what_** song I am singing! How can you expect me to perform to my full potential if-"

"All I need you ladies to do is look sexy, dance, and sing _mm mm mm mm mm mm_." Brittany interrupted. "Well, if you know the rest, you can sing along." She took one look at the huge crowd staring at the Cheerios. The more voices the better, she decided.

"You're kidding me." Rachel replied dryly. Quinn lightly punched her in the arm. "Alright, alright… but why couldn't you just tell us the truth?"

"I never told anyone I was singing Taylor Swift. You all assumed it." She shrugged. "And besides, I didn't want Santana to find out what I'm singing."

"Wait… how does that go again?" Tina's eyes widened. "You're not! You're singing _THAT _to Santana?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied defensively. "It's a good song. And she'll love it."

"Umm…well you know her best…" Tina trailed off.

Quinn looked at the scoreboard. "It's definitely time. Go ahead, Britt." The short-haired blonde looked over at the cheerleaders and simply nodded her head to the right. About five or six of them dropped their pom-poms and immediately strolled over to the Glee girls. Quinn smirked with pride. She still had it.

"What the hell?" Brittany heard Emma scream at them. "Get back over here! We're doing our routine in a minute!"

Brittany turned the mike on and led all the girls out in the middle of the football field. Everyone was staring at them, wondering what was going on. She watched as Mercedes, Sam, and Sugar began commandeering the room at the top of the bleachers and started setting her music up.

She took a deep breath and gripped the mike tightly. "Hi everyone. My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I'm here to declare my love for Santana Lopez." Brittany spoke as clearly and as confidently as she could, despite the fact that her heart was beating like a drum. "I hope you're all in the mood to hear my voice, because you don't really have a choice."

"The fuck?" Emma spat out, starting to storm over to them. "Now listen here you blonde bimbo-" She broke off as a blur whizzed by and sheer pain blinded her. "Ow! Watch where you're goin, Wheels!"

"Sorry." Artie did not sound sorry at all. If anything, he sounded pleased. He parked himself right between Emma and Brittany. "If you try to get past me, I'll tell Figgins you pushed me down the stairs."

"Excuse me? Get outta my way!" Emma stormed towards Artie furiously.

"Emma." Santana finally spoke up, halting the redhead in her tracks. "First off, no one calls Brittany that unless they want a slushie facial. Second, I'd like to hear what Britt has to say. So shut up and let her speak."

Emma's eyes narrowed, but she fell silent, crossing her arms over her chest. She stalked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Thank you, Santana. Now could you please all get all the Cheerios off the football field so I can sing to you?" Brittany asked and just about everyone in the stands burst out laughing.

Santana shook her head, a small smile on her face. Then she realized no one was moving. "You heard her. MOVE!" She spat out at the remaining cheerleaders. They scurried off like rabbits.

"Kay so before I start singning I'd just like to say how proud I am of Santana. She's been my best friend since forever and we do everything together." Brittany smiled into the mike. "But this year has been really tough for her and she's not letting anyone get her down. She's the strongest person I know and there's no one else I'd rather be with for the rest of my life. And that's why I picked this song. Because I don't want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your wife, your soulmate, your everything. Also the mother of your children."

As if on cue, the music started. The Cheerios and the Glee girls started dancing around together, just having fun and showing off.

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm." Tina, Quinn, and Rachel sang into their mike.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but what if it don't? What happens in my head stays in my head, but sometimes it won't." Brittany sang, dancing her way towards Santana. "What if you knew what I was thinking? Would it make you like WOAH! Don't wanna risk puttn my foot in it so I'll keep my mouth closed. All you hear is-"

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm." Mercedes strolled onto the football field holding her own mike. Tina skipped over to her and they started dancing.

"Gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip." Brittany pretended to zip her mouth shut. The Cheerios made a circle around her and did their best to keep up with her moves.

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm." Quinn and Rachel sang. Quinn twirled Rachel around and dipped her.

"Gonna beep out what I really wanna shout. Whoops! Did I say out loud?" She put a hand over her mouth, acting shocked. "Did you find out? I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies I see em springin up like daises."

Brittany looked up to the room on top of bleachers and saw Sugar dancing wildly. Sam was trying to creep out the door. She lowered her eyes and found Santana's immediately. The Latina looked shocked, but happy, happier than she had seen Santana in a long time. Seeing Santana's smile gave Brittany the encouragement she needed. She threw her body into the dance and sang even louder:

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Some of my feelings keep escaping<br>So I make it a joke  
>Nonchalant I keep on faking<br>So my heart don't get broke  
>I'm in a big big big big ocean<br>In a tiny little boat  
>I'll only put the idea out there<br>If I know it's gonna float… All you hear is-"

Brittany looked over at the Glee girls, silently asking them to take over the chorus so she could concentrate on dancing. "Mm mm mm mm mm mm." Mercedes and Tina sang.

"Gonna button my lip," Rachel started.

"So the truth don't slip." Quinn finished.

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm." Tina hummed into the mike.

"Gonna beep out what I really wanna shout!" Mercedes grabbed Tina by the arm and pulled her close.

Brittany ran over to Santana and dragged her over to the rest of the girls.

"Mm mm mm mm mm mm." Tina repeating, holding back giggles as Mercedes got on one knee. The Cheerios made a circle around Santana and started dancing around her.

"Whoops? Did I say it out loud? Did you find out?" Rachel linked arms with Quinn and flicked the blonde's chin with her finger.

"I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy." Quinn picked Rachel up by the waist and spun them around.

"I wanna have your babies, I see 'em springin up like daisies." Mercedes took Tina's hand, kissed it, and jumped up.

"Cuz in my head there's a slot machine," Santana sang to Brittany, holding back laughter.

"And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams!" Brittany grabbed the Latina and pulled her close.

"BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!" Coach Sylvester's screaming voice came from Grilled Cheesus knows where. Brittany whirled around so fast she dropped her mike. Coach Sylvester was standing on the other side of the football field holding her megaphone, a smug Emma right next to her. "You quit the Cheerios! You have NO right to be performing during halftime. For every second that you stay on that football field, I will murder a baby snow leopard and dump its body on your front lawn."

Brittany grabbed Santana by the hand and dashed off the field towards the bleachers. The remaining Cheerios nervously started doing one of their routines. The crowd started booing… most likely because Brittany was no longer dancing.

"Goodnight everyone! I hope you enjoyed our-" Rachel tried to say, but Quinn knocked the mike out of her hand before she could finish and tugged the miniature diva off the field. Mercedes and Tina were already standing next to Sam.

"I've never been so scared in my whole life." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand. "I thought she was in Alaska."

"It's ok, Britt. She can't hurt you." Santana smiled at the blonde. "And didn't you hear? Sarah Palin banished her from the state."

"Oh em glee that was sooo awesome!" Sugar bounced towards them, her backpack bouncing with her. "So does this mean you're breaking up with Emma?"

"I tried keeping her away." Sam shrugged when Quinn gave him a questioning glance.

"She's very persistent." Artie wheeled over.

"Weren't _you_ supposed to be watching Emma?" Tina asked.

"I got distracted by all the lady loving on the football field." He shrugged.

"That's something for Brittany and I to discuss. Alone." Santana narrowed her eyes at Sugar. But she didn't let go of Brittany's hand.

_Success!_ The blonde grinned so widely her face felt weird.

Sugar took her backpack off, put it on the ground and unzipped it. She started fiddling around with it on the ground, mumbling to herself.

"Well I'm glad that worked out." Mercedes casually turned her head, only to see Coach Sylvester running straight at them. "Umm... guys? It's been real, but we gots ta go." And with that she took off running towards the parking lot dragging Sam with her. "See you on Monday!"

"Need a ride home, Rach?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Tina crept off towards the locker room with a quick wave, probably to go collect Kurt and leave.

"Yes, I would appreciate it." The brunette replied with a bright smile and the two of them went off as well.

"TO THE BATMOBILE!" Sugar leapt onto Artie's lap. "Go Artie go Artie go! She'll catch us!"

"Uh… see you two later." Artie waved at Brittany and Santana. He sped away as fast as he could.

Finally alone, Brittany turned to Santana and opened her mouth. "Wait. Look I want to hear what you have to say. But not here. Your place or mine?" The fiery cheerleader asked.

"I just wanted to say that I considered singing If I Had You. But Adam Lambert didn't win American Idol… even though he should've. And I wanted to win." Brittany deadpanned. Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"You won." Santana whispered into her ear and Brittany's heart swelled.

"That's all I ever wanted." Brittany's face broke out into a huge smile. "San, I think I'm about to have a heart attack."

Santana snorted and loosened her hold on the blonde. "Then I'll bring you back to life. I know how to do it. I used to watch Buffy."

"Ooh! You wanna go watch Buffy now?" Brittany wriggled out of Santana's hold, bounced on her toes, and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Sure." Santana laughed and held out her pinky. Brittany instantly grabbed onto it with her own. The two girls walked out of the football stadium together, swinging their arms back and forth. Just before they got into Santana's car, a multitude of fireworks burst into the sky, painting the darkness with the most beautiful lights ever.

"So that's why Sugar brought her backpack. She was harboring explosives." Brittany's blue eyes widened. "You think her Dad is a terrorist?"

"That girl is crazy. She tried to bribe me out of dating Emma." Santana rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh. Well… there's nothing wrong with wanting us to be together, right?" Brittany asked with a shy smile. "I think that's all she wanted."

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that." Santana offered up her own smile.

Brittany couldn't help herself. The fireworks were going off, she could hear them filling her eyes and see them coloring the night sky and Santana was smiling at her. She grabbed the girl around the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her hard. She felt Santana smile into the kiss and she backed them up until San was against the car. Santana bit her lip and Brittany moaned, pulling Santana's body even closer to hers. Santana's hands were in her blonde hair, tugging tightly. Santana was kissing her back like she had never kissed her before, as if they had never kissed before that moment. It was like heaven.

When they finally broke apart, breathless and chests heaving, Brittany put her head on Santana's shoulder, her breath fogging up the car window. "I'm wearing your favorite bra. I can't wait for you to take it off." The dancer whispered in Santana's ear and the Latina's body stiffened.

"Get in the car now." Santana all but shoved Brittany inside and closed the door. She leapt into the driver's seat and flew out of the parking lot, into the night. She had to have been going at least 30 over the speed limit, but neither of them cared.

Brittany turned her head just in time to see the last of the fireworks go off. She smiled and reminded herself to thank Sugar on Monday. Maybe she and San could take the girl out for hot chocolate.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked as she started fiddling with the car radio. They were stuck at a red light.

"Can I have your babies?" Brittany asked without hesitation.

Santana's cheeks reddened. "Brittany… I…" She played with her hair nervously. "Before I answer that, I wanted to say thank you. For singing that in front of everyone… it was really brave."

"Yeah… everyone's going to be talking about how great my boobs looked tonight." Brittany replied, giving Santana a playful nudge.

"It meant a lot to me. I was so confused this week, with you quitting the Cheerios and then I overheard Rachel telling Quinn in the bathroom that you were singing some Taylor Swift song."

"Of course not. I don't get why you don't like her though. She's hot and she's a good singer."

Santana smiled, taking a shaky breath. "You mean a lot to me. You always have. I love you, Brittany. And yes, one day, if you still love me, I'd like to maybe start our own family. Someday."

Tears filled Brittany's eyes before she could will them away. She was _so_ relieved. "Santana, do you mean that? Really?" She wiped them away quickly. She was so happy.

Santana reached over and wiped the last tear from the blonde's cheek. Her hand cupped that same cheek, her thumb stroking the skin. "Yes, I do. I meant every word." The teen leaned over and gently kissed the dancer's forehead.

"You're giving me another heart attack." Brittany murmured softly running her fingers through Santana's long, dark hair. Her eyes flickered to the streetlight. "The light's green…"

Santana reluctantly pulled away, but kept a hand on Brittany's leg. The blonde covered it with her own, wrapping her fingers around Santana's happily.

"And the songbirds are singin like they know the score…" Brittany sang under her breath a few minutes later, staring out the window.

"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before…" Santana responded as she made the next right turn, squeezing the blonde's hand.

"I fooled everyone but you and Sugar." Brittany grinned proudly.

"Of course you did, you're smarter than all of them." Santana smirked, her tone sounding just as proud. "Join the Cheerios again?"

"Anything for my girl." Brittany replied as the car pulled into Santana's driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drop a review and let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoyed it :] The song was called I Wanna Have Your Babies by Natasha Bedingfield. <strong>

**Free Sweet Lady Kiss if you, like Kurt, figured out what song Brittany wanted everyone to think she was singing.**

**And oh yea Happy Holidays everyone :]**


End file.
